GIR's Visitor
by Yami-sama42
Summary: What happens when Zim goes out and leaves GIR in charge, and GIR gets a visitor? GaMf/GaMr.
1. The Arrival

**I was reading a fic and the author mentioned that there didn't seem to be ANY GIR/Mimi fanfics. Well, I intend to change that. Wrote around midnight and it took me about an hour to write. A cute idea I had, and I'd like to share it with you all. Being new to Writing Invader ZiM, I'd really like to know how I did with the characters and such.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Invader ZIM. It is owned by the GENIUS who is Jhonen Vasquez. Nick owns NOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOOTHIIIIING! (I don't think.) Same here. (I know I don't own anything.) All I own is an Invader ZIM 'Complete Invasion' Box set, 2 GIR shirts, and a GIR short sleeved hoodie. Oh, and the story.**

* * *

**GIR'S Visitor**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

(This is from GIR's Point Of Veiw!!)

* * *

"Doody doo, doo doody doo, doo, doo," I hummed happily; watching my favorite show, while drinking a chocolate bubblegum SuckMunkey.

Master walked in, all scary lookin'. He gets that way when he's mad. He looked at me, then looked on the TV screen just as the monkey growled. It was soooooooooo funny, I had to laugh. "Hee hee..." I trailed off getting' ready for the BIG laugh. "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"GIR!" Master shouted in an 'OBEY ME!' sorta way.

"Yes, sir!" I jumped off the couch, dropped my drink, stood in front of Master Zim, and saluted, concentrating the best I could.

"I want you to guard the base. I'm going up to the space station for some experimentation. Make sure the Dib-monkey doesn't try to break in... AGAIN," Master narrowed his big 'ole bug eyes at me, making sure I was listening. I _was_ of course. I _always_ listened to my master. I just never really remembered what he said.

"You want me to keep the big-head boy out?" I asked, losing some of my concentration, dropping my arm to my side with an audible _clank_.

Master seemed sorta happy I was paying attention. "Yes, GIR. Keep the big-headed filth _out_."

"Okie-dokie!" I shouted, grinning real big. I went back to the couch, and picked my SuckMunkey up. Yummy...

Master sighed for some reason, then turned around, going back in the kitchen. He went to the lab-place through the potty, and probably tele-ported to the space station. I looked at the TV, just as the Scary Monkey Show went off and the Happy Peppy Kiddies came on. It's my second favorite show. I looked out the window, and saw some sorta movement outside. I got up to see what it was. I crept over to the door, and saw my disguise. I put it on real quick, and opened the door a crack. I didn't see nuthin'. Then, the door opened more than I had it, and...something that looked like a shadow came in. The door was shut a second later. I looked around, searching for the intruder, concentrating as much as I had before. Then, I saw it was the scary, purple-eyed lady's kitty, Mimi. She was staring at me, with her eyes narrowed. I was a little scared. She made my head fall off once, and she threw me at my master, too.

"INTRUDER!!" I yelled loudly. Mimi's eyes widened, and she covered my mouth with her disguise's tail. Then, she dropped the disguise, and so did I. For a while we stared at each other, then Mimi narrowed her eyes again, walking slowly towards me, stretching her arms out to me. In the blink of an eye, she had me in a nice, little hug.

"GIR! Hi!" Her happy voice drifted from inside her head, carrying the same slight accent as her Master, Tak. I didn't know Mimi could talk!

"Hi kitty!" I replied enthusiastically, losing the rest of my scattered focus. I hugged her back, no longer fearing her.

"I missed you a lot! After my mistress and I got lost in space, and then crashed, we, more like I, found a way here. Master even figured out how to create a voice box for me! And now, here I am; standing in you base," Mimi seemed thrilled to be here with me. Then she asked me, "Is your master here?"

"Nope!" I replied without really thinking. "He went to his space... station... thingy." Master probably didn't want me to tell nobody, but I did anyway, 'cuz I like Mimi.

"Oh good," Mimi said, perking up again. "GIR... I-I... I have something to tell you. Something important," she told me, staring at me, her normal red color turning an odd lavender.

"Okie-dokie," I responded; slowly and quietly, so Mimi could tell I'm serious.

"I-I love you!" she exclaimed in a rush. She looked away from me, seemingly embarrassed.

"I loves yous too!!" I proclaimed merrily. I really did! She is the coolest girl robot I'd ever seen! I wrapped her back up in a hug, causing her to squeal with joy.

"You- you mean it, GIR!?" she prodded; eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeppers! I sure do! You're niiiiiice!!" I said to her. "Now come on, let's watch some TV!"

"As long as we can watch it together," Mimi sighed, and followed me to the couch, jumping up beside me, and leaning on me. We sat back and listened to the cheery music, and the perky characters, before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Again, tell me if I wrote the characters right. Thanks.**

Kitty/Moss


	2. INTRUDER!

**It's me again. I was gunna post yesterday, but I got tired, fell asleep, and didn't get done typing. I apologize. Anyways, my friend, Chipmunklover is really sad right now. Her dog Tornado died, and she won't be writing for a week, seeing as she's an emotional wreck. Please be nice readers, and send her a PM! I'd appreciate it. Come on people! Make her feel the luve!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader ZIM. It is owned by the GENIUS who is ****Jhonen Vasquez****. Nick owns NOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOOTHIIIIING! (I don't think.) Same here. (I know I don't own anything.) All I own is an Invader ZIM 'Complete Invasion' Box set, 2 GIR shirts, and a GIR short sleeved hoodie. The story too. Oh, and the Happy Peppy Kiddies name from chapter 1.**

* * *

**GIR'S Visitor**

**Chapter 2: INTUDER!**

(This is from GIR's Point Of View at first!!)

* * *

Mimi and I woke up a few hours later, when it was dark outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then stretched and yawned. Mimi did the same thing; her eyes still that nice purple color. There were loud noises coming from the floor, so I figured Master was back and was still working on... whatever it is he was working on. I turned to Mimi, a great idea forming.

"Let's go see what my master's up to!" I suggested. Mimi looked at me, and then spoke to me in her echoing voice.

"Uh... how come?" she asked, her eyes widening. I could've sworn she looked nervous!

"'Cuz it sounds like he's home!" I told her. Wasn't that kinda _obvious_?

"Uh..." she began, again starting a sentence with 'uh'. "You can go ahead and check. I'll stay up here and... watch the base!" she said, her eyes returning to red slowly.

"Aw," I moaned. Why didn't she wanna come with me? "Well, okay then," I finally replied all sad-like. We jumped off the giant couch, me going into the kitchen, Mimi standing near the door and window, watching the world out side the base.

I got to the lab place through the potty; the entrance Master uses the most. It was my best guess at where he was. When the ele-vator made it to the bottom, I got out and started looking for Master.

"Mastah? Where are ya, Mastah?" I called out, walking down the looooooong hallway thingies, and peeking in every single room. The whole time, I had the feeling I was bein' watched. I ignored the feeling and went to the makin' stuff room. I didn't find Master at any of his work station things, so I went back upstairs. I happened to look up...

And saw the big-head boy spying on us.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" I yelled loudly, alerting everyone and anyone I could. I took off on my jets, feeling the pure focus as I followed the human that was scampering along the cords on the ceiling. I caught up, losing some focus as I got closer. _Just a _little_ bit _**_closer_**_... Got 'cha! _I shot my rubber piggy out of my head at the human, knocking him to the floor with a thump. My plan worked, and the houses' computer helped a bit by reaching one of the metal claws down and successfully pinning the child to the floor. Now that he couldn't move, I could go talk to 'im! I landed beside him, losing the rest of my concentration.

"HI!" I shouted at him, seeing my pig and gabbing it before moving to sit on his chest. "How _are_ you big-head boy!?"

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" the boy with a large noggin' named Dib shot back angrily. He sounded just like Mastah! He glared at me, then changed tones and asked nicely, "Will you let me go home? With my camera still intact? Please?" He looked hopeful.

I thought hard about that for a moment, wondering briefly what Mimi was doing (seeing as she wasn't in the room anymore), before thinking about what Master Zim would do in this situation. I did a double take, and drifted back to wondering where Mimi went. This was the living room, but she wasn't around. Come to think, I didn't see her in the kitchen when I came up, either. She was nowhere to be found! I jumped up, leaving the Dib-human, to find the girl/robot I loved and loved me back. I ran into the kitchen, and jumped in the trash can entrance, quietly repeating Mimi's name. A moment after I got on the ele-vator, I heard the intruding pig-smelly (Mastah's words. Not mine.) shout after me. Man... He's nice... but he's **really** _annoying_.

"GIR! GIR, get back here! What's Zim's latest plan, huh!? You gotta know something! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

I ignored him, and got louder in my chant each time I spoke.

-Mimi's-POV-

GIR went into the kitchen, probably to travel farther into the base, looking for Zim, and I was left to my work. I looked out the window, and searched for any sign of intruders. I didn't see or sense anything, but as I turned away from the darkness of the window, I thought I saw movement above my head. I looked up, but I still didn't find anything... Or anyone. I ran into the kitchen, then jumped in the nearest lab entrance (the trash bin), shouting for GIR the entire way down.

When I got to the bottom, I _had _to stop and look around. As dim-witted as GIR's master is, his underground lab was, dare I say or think it, _Impressive..._ All the walls, wires, and cords made the his base seem strong, and give the idea of it having been built a while back. "Wow..." was all I could say, and even then, it was a breathless sound, vibrating in my central wiring.

I wandered farther, going deeper and deeper into the base, occasionally shouting "GIR!? GIR where are you!?" The sound of my voice reverberated both off the walls in my head and the walls all around me. The I heard GIR's unmistakable voice, sounding serious.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" he yelled, followed by the sound of jets and a small _squeak_. A _thump_ next, and finally the grinding noise of moving metal. All sounding from above the ground. The jets stopped at the thump, and a clearly no longer focused GIR shout "HI!"

If he said anything else, I don't know. He must've said _something _though, because a second speaker, one annoyingly familiar busted out in rebuttal his untrue 'phrase'.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Now I remember who that is! That's the moron in love with Mistress! That gigantic headed _lunatic_ must've found his way in while we were sleeping. At that time, I turned around, heading back to the trash can to go back upstairs.

GIR must've chose that same moment to come looking for me. I could hear him starting to shout my name in an attempt to locate me as well. I followed the sound of his voice, running faster to get to him as soon as possible. In a burst of speed, I covered about 20 feet in 1 ½ seconds _flat_. The human intruder began to cry out to his captor, and let me tell you. His babbling was soooooooooo _obnoxious_.

"GIR! GIR, I'm right here, GIR!" I shouted out so he wouldn't panic or anything and run off. He came into view, and must've heard me, because he turned to me and stopped his frantic search. He motioned to me to follow him, and took off for the elevator. When I ran inside, the 5 seconds we spent in the confined space filled me with my love for him all over again. Then the short ride ended, unfortunately, and we jumped out of the lift, and into the living room.

-GIR's-POV-

I was so happy when I found Mimi. I thought she got lost or ran off! We were now standing in the living room floor, staring down at Dib, and he up at us. He looked surprised to see Mimi, but could say nuthin' 'cuz the house put somethin' on his mouth to make him shut up. I thanked the computer in my head. Mimi, who had gone purple when we found each other, was red again, glaring down at the kid angrily. I just watched, then, out of nowhere, there was a clank. Thump, the loud sound of hitting metal.

"GIR! Get down here, and _help _**_ZIM!!_**" I heard Master shout from his lab place. I jumped up real fast, grabbed Dib's camera distractedly, then stepped back as the house let him go. He ran off, prying the mouth block on his way out the door.

Mimi looked at me, and she looked worried. Then she spoke shakily.

"L-looks like y-your M-master's h-home…"

_Yeah. Looks like…

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! I'm curious! Was it as good as last chapter, or not!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**(PS: Unsigned reviewers, please put some sorta name! Thanks.)**

**JoeMerl: Thanks for this! I sent you a PM.**

**: I didn't think Mimi should be stupid. She wasn't stupid in the show (except when she was controlled by GIR) and she'd/'ll be a good influence. Her intelligence making up for GIR's lack thereof. I had already started chapter 2 before I even got reviews, so I was planning this. I'm glad you think I got GIR's character down. Thanks!**

**chicky.licky: Thanks for the review! I sent you a PM too, of course.**

**tisvana18: You're absolutely right, ya know. I ALSO sent ****_you_**** a PM.**

**That's all of those. I'll reply this way from now on. I sent PMs to the first reviewers. Thanks again, to all of you! Reviews make authors write more!**

**Please send my friend a PM!**

**Kitty/Moss**


	3. What Will Master Think?

**Guys, I am so sorry. There is NO EXCUSE for this much blatant ignorance. I should be shot, hanged, and brick'd for the extensive amount of time I've left this story unfinished. I had 'finished it' (**_**see rushed, crap, lazy, procrastination**_**), but it was just terrible and I had forgotten to save it on my flash drive so that I could take it home. I only came about saving the files on my school drive to my flash drive some time with the last year or so, but I had totally forgotten about this story (for a multitude of reasons, the main ones probably because it's so old, and I was into Sonic at the time).**

**If this helps your perception, I wrote the first two chapters in October of 2008 when I was in seventh grade, and I claimed I'd have the third and final done in December. It is now September of 2011, and I've just now reopened the file to revise and finish this SHORT THREESHOT. (I'm pathetic… ((head hangs…)))**

**I also apologize if it sounds terrible and amateurish for most of it/the beginning of it. I will repeat that I wrote this in late 2008 (or maybe even early 2009) and since then, my style has improved.**

**What really surprises me, is that people still READ this story...  
**

**GIR'S Visitor  
**_**Chapter Three – What Will Master Think? **__(Finally!)_

"GIR! Get _down_ here! In this** RARE** occurrence, I need _your_ **help**!" Master shouted from the labs.

"I better go help Master…" I told Mimi, turning my head towards the kitchen.

"O-okay…" she replied, trailing off a bit on the end. What was she so afraid of?

I gave her a small smile, and skipped around the corner. "Yeeeeeeeees, Master?" I asked, turning my head to the side.

"GIR, I need you to… What's that?" he raised an invisible eyebrow and narrowed one eye. I had a sinking feeling in my hardware that he saw Mimi…

"What's what!" I asked, faking innocence.

"That… whatever it is behind you! It's glowing… red! It isn't anything of mine! GIR! Seize the intruder!"

My circuitry demanded that I followed the direct order, so I had no choice but to obey. My eyes started to turn a bright red. "Yes, my lord," I replied in a deeper voice then normal. I whipped around and ran across the room, but stopped short to stare at Mimi. I saw her cringe against the wall, and I couldn't attack her. I stepped closer and gave her a big hug. I carried her out in front of Master, and sat down on the floor. I looked at my Master, and told him the truth.

"I can't get heeeeer! I loooooooove her! She loves meeeeeeeeee, toooooooooo!" My eyes got teary and I acted as sad as I could.

Master considered this for a second, and then waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. As long as that ridiculous excuse for a SIR can be useful to the might of ZIM, I suppose it doesn't have to be destroyed." Master then turned around and marched off, grunting something secret to himself. I wish I knew what such pretty words like "dis-pick-eeble" and "tater-ous" mean. With a smile at Mimi, the two of us followed Master to go help him with his toys.

o0o

A little while later, Master had all of his shiny new toys in his playrooms, and Mimi and I were allowed to go watch the Monkey. Mimi was laying on me a little, but that was okay, 'cause I like to cuddle. After the Scary Monkey Show went off again, Mimi looked at and poked the side of my head. "Yeeeeees?"

"GIR… Thanks…" She stopped for a sec. I blinked (but not both eyes together, 'cause that's just boring). "for sticking up for me." She finished.

I just smiled again and gave her a biiiig hug. "I loves you like I loves pig. All gooey like," I told her, using one of Master's favorite words to tell about things.

"Gooey…?" She looked at me, so I gave her a funny face. She shook her head like "No", but then she smiled too. Yay! I like smiles! Smiles mean happies! Happy Peppy Kiddies had turned on, but we didn't really care. We fell asleep together again that night, and hopefully every night after.

**Forgive me, Fanfiction, for I have sinned.**

**Please review, even if you've never known the misery of waiting for this third chapter.**

**I cannot tell you how happy I am to finally have finished this to my 'satisfaction'.**


End file.
